


A Bit Too Far...

by shadowsorel



Category: Pendulum/Knife Party
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poorly written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsorel/pseuds/shadowsorel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Gaz engage in some... <i> activity</i> after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Far...

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally something brought up while [goblin](http://le-choo-choo.tumblr.com) and i discussed dyed leg hairs. i modified it, and now it's a full-blown pwp. have fun.

The two men uncharacteristically giggled, giddy after their last show has finished. The lankier man was held by the slightly-older one, stroking his beard.

Gareth sighed in what seemed like contentment. Rob smiled, leaning on him some more and eagerly awaiting what would happen. Maybe a small chat, or maybe a wordless shower. Whichever one sounded great. 

His train of thought was interrupted by his back hitting the firm mattress.

Gareth looked down at him, the wanton on his eyes being increasingly obvious. Chills ran down Rob’s back and his breath was hitched. Lust was showing in Gareth’s smile.

He could feel Gareth’s hands roaming his torso, drawing some long moans from him. He blushed a little, knowing full well that Gareth anticipated his reactions. Especially the loud, sharp gasp that escaped him when Gareth peeled off his shirt. 

His pale skin had been exposed to him, sending the blood that was once reddening his cheeks somewhere else.

Gareth noticed. 

“Heh… you’re a bit excited, aren’t you?”

Not knowing what to say, he nodded, peering up at Gareth as if giving him permission to do anything he pleased. Giving a satisfied smirk, he quickly pulled down Rob’s pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked.

He couldn’t help but stare at it. He was already driven insane by a single series of sensations, and he let himself imagine Rob's body squirming and writhing. But he knew he couldn't get to that immediately. He opted for kissing a sensitive spot on the crook of his neck, not disappointed by his sighs.

Yet, he wouldn't stop there.

He stroked his bare chest, seeing how he succumbed to his touch, now completely submissive to him.

"Sing for me."

Rob panted heavily, his breath even more hitched. He wanted nothing more than for Gareth to take him in that moment, and he didn't think that he could sing to him.

With the effort he could muster up, he gave a small moan. Gareth looked crass.

"I said 'sing for me'. I want to hear your voice again..."

Instead, Rob's hips thrusted upwards, wanting-- no, _needing_ \-- release. Gareth understood and spat in his hand.

"Maybe, _maybe _I'll do this... if you sing for me..."__

Embarrassed, Rob conjured:

" _D- don’t you know h- how sweet and wonderful life can be... ?_ "

Gareth's smile grew.

" _I'm asking you," he gulps, "baby, to get it on with me..._ "

By now his cock throbbed and he felt nothing short of humiliated. But it felt good. He was probably sick and twisted and _fuck_ it felt good.

Gareth's hand nimbly wrapped itself around Rob's erection, giving small pumps as the man gave a couple of soft groans. With this, he lays down next to Rob, his naked body flinching against the cloth and slightly cooler leather jacket. He goes straight to jerking off, knowing Rob will be immediately overwhelmed by the motion.

Rob screams, thrusting into Gareth's hand. Gareth rubs his thumb against the head as much as he could, wanting Rob to feel each slow, rough sensation.

"Gaz- Gaz! Please!" He moaned, more impatient by the second.

This prompted Gareth to let go of him, getting up to grab the lube they kept on the nightstand. He poured much of it onto his fingers, letting it warm up before doing anything with it.

"Gaz!" Rob yelled, angry yet really needy.

"You want me to keep going?"

Rob nodded, more and more desperate than before.

Gareth climbed onto the bed again, touching Rob's pasty body. Rob shivered with each stroke, resisting the urge to shout. When Rob's cock was held again, he nearly jumped, as if he was going on where Gareth left off. Gareth continued the rough, yet sweet, jerks that Rob loved to feel. Rob began to thrust into Gareth's hand again, feeling his climax nearing, yet still so far.

Knowing that jerking him off isn't enough, his lubed hand gently traveled down his perineum, stroking his entrance before slowly inserting a finger.

Rob let out several yelps that degraded into moans. This was too much, too much, but it still felt so far...

Another one of Gareth's fingers slid inside, causing Rob to be completely lost in pleasure. His hips kept moving as his prostate was constantly pressed, sending many, many jolts of pure ecstasy.

With one more pump, Rob spilled his seed all over his abdomen, some ending up on Gareth's hand. Seeing how Rob's chest heaved, he took out a tissue and wiped the soaked skin.

Then he pressed a small kiss into his cheek.

"So... since we're leaving tomorrow morning, what do you suppose we do?"

Rob, still panting, responded, "Maybe take a shower. I don't really feel like doing much else."

He brought Rob closer to him, letting his soft caressing reassure him. And after what seemed like hours, he smiled at him, cuddling back.

"You know, a shower does sound nice."


End file.
